Silver Tears, Dragon Eyes and a Love Unrequited
by fanfictionmistress1
Summary: Draco Malfoy never imagined he would be cursed by his own father, nor did he realise just how caring and sympathetic Hermione Granger is for lost and wounded creatures... I was never much good at summaries... DRAMIONE, but of a different sort. PLEASE R&R!
1. Intro: A Spot of Trouble

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THIS IS WRITTEN PURELY FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF READERS ON . I only own the character of Davy and the plot-line.**

Set up: _It is five years since Voldemort was killed in what would have been the Trio's 7th Year_

_-The Malfoy's live in recluse and have little contact with the outside world after being pardoned for all their war crimes c/o Narcissa and her part in defeating Voldemort._

_-Hermione lives in the Muggle World and runs a restaurant with her squib brother Davy. She very rarely interacts with the Wizarding World if she can help it._

_-Harry is living life as a celebrity and is enjoying being head of the Auror department at the Ministry and is engaged to Ginny, who now plays Quiddich for the Hollyhead Harpies and is their best player._

_-Ron is an Auror and still lives with his parents at the Burrow (the only child to have not moved out). He is trying to convince Hermione to go out with him in the hope that they will be married one day, even though he knows she is still living in hope of someone else returning..._

Please enjoy!

* * *

Introduction: A Spot of Trouble

One would never be able to really trust Lucius Malfoy implicitly, not even his own immediate family- small in number as they were. It was a fact demonstrated quite harshly on Friday the 27th of August, five years after the destruction of Voldemort by the The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Malfoy family lived in recluse in the county of Wiltshire, in an unnamed spot that was virtually invisible- to Muggles and Wizards alike. The new Malfoy Manor, living up to its name, was made of stone and had a cold, hard feeling about it, that would send (very rare) visitors cold shivers down the spines if not used to the expanse of a mansion, particularly one owned by that family.

Being the cold, hard place that it was suited the elder Malfoy's just fine, but little did they know that their son, pardoned for his few war crimes, was getting very sick of his father's powerful hand and his mothers unquestioning devotion to him. Anyone who knew Draco truly (which was only a few) would have been able to see the trouble that Draco would soon get himself into if he was not careful about how he acted around his father.

As ordinary families go, the three Malfoys' could be seen as almost on the brink of outright hostility! But before that Friday 27th, fights between father and son had never become more than a sneer and a harsh threat with wands outdrawn.

On the day Lucius Malfoy lost his temper, his son paid dearly for driving his father into a rage because "He was bored." Little did he know, but the result of this fight would become the bane and the boon of his existence for the next half a year, resulting in a situation most curious and some very confusing events.

When Lucius Malfoy turned his son into a small wyrm and dumped him behind a muggle restaurant with some serious wounds, he started a set of events that would change Draco's life forever and, though he did not know it, the life of a certain girl who thought she had seen the end of the extraordinary.

Though one could not trust Lucius Malfoy, you could be thankful for his ways- especially if you were Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger.

* * *

**If you want more of this story, please review and I will consider uploading the rest :-) Thank you for reading! I am also looking for an awesome Beta who can read over everything and help and support me in the writing when I need it. If you are interested, just PM me your beta profile. Thanks :-) -I won't bite, I promise!**

**Jess.**


	2. A Fight, A Curse and A Discovery

**A.N: Thank you to the people who have already added an alert for this story! It's amazing! I would appreciate reviews too though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THIS IS WRITTEN PURELY FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF READERS ON . I only own the character of Davy and the plot-line.**

_I forgot to add in the intro how old all the main characters are._

_Draco: 23_

_Hermione: 23_

_Harry: 22 _

_Ginny: 19 _

_Ron: 23_

_Davy: 25_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A Fight, A Curse, And a Discovery**

Lucius Malfoy had been expecting his son to bring his dislike to a head but he did not expect it could be like this. This was something that even Draco had been crazy to do, and something that he was going to be punished for.

As he walked up the large marble staircase towards Draco's wing of the mansion, clutching his wand, his mind ran through all the possible curses that he could use to 'correct' his son of his shortcomings. Ever since the fall of Lord Voldemort, Draco had been much less fearful of his father and realising that he too could give his father a run for his money in stubbornness and pigheadedness as well as conceit.

Lucius smirked at the last thought. "Like father like son."

When he got to the top of the stairs he headed up the left hallway, straight for the large green and silver door at the end. He put his wand in its holster and turned the knob, entering the room without any form of courtesy shown.

Draco was lying on his bed with a book about dragons and Lucius smirked as an idea came to him. He knew just what to do...It would keep Draco away for a while.

He looked up from the book, smirking as he saw his father standing there, face stony and silent. "Hello father."

Lucius' eyes contracted infinitesimally. "You are no son of mine."

"Good," came the reply. Draco turned back to his book.

"I will not have you ruining the perfect portraits of this family. No matter how much they annoy you."

Draco snorted. "She deserved it. She's been asking for it ever since she told me that I was a greasy little beggar."

Lucius smirked. "She was my mother Draco, and I will not have you insulting her."

"Well she can't see now so you don't have to suck up to her anymore."

Lucius' smirk disappeared and his hand moved towards his wand. "I did not 'suck up' to her," he spat, glaring at his son. "She deserves my respect."

Draco looked up from his book. "Anyone deserves respect if they can deal with you as their spawn...even Mudblood's."

"Why you little..."

Draco stood up briskly, interrupting his father with a sneer. "Really. It's true. You were a sucker for Voldemort too. Any crazy, evil sod with a wand and an evil expression demands your respect."

Before he could even blink Lucius' Death Eater reflexes kicked in and Draco was on the floor, a large gash in his side and on one arm, screaming in pain. Lucius sneered down at his 'son' and for extra measure used a charm to knock him out. "That's for not treating _**me**_with respect."

For extra measure, he used one more curse- an uncommon spell that was known to few- one that would keep Draco's mouth shut and his hands to himself. He smirked as he grabbed the boy and, with a loud pop, disapparated.

Appearing in an alley in what he knew to be Muggle London, he dumped Draco next to a large dumpster and then smirked once more, an evil glint in his eye, and nodded assuredly to himself. He wouldn't have to deal with Draco again for a long time. He returned to the Manor and laughed as he picked up the half open book lying on the bed, neglected. Lucius laughed evilly as he set fire to the book. "That'll teach him," he boasted, as he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed with relief as she turned the sign on the door to 'closed'. She turned back to the interior of the restaurant and saw her brother wiping down tables and stacking chairs. She smiled and quickly went to help. "Guess I'm not leaving quite yet."

Davy looked up at her and laughed. "You can go if you want. I'm almost done here."

Hermione laughed. "Alright then. For once I might actually listen you." She headed towards the back door, hugging her brother as she passed. As she reached the kitchen she remembered what she had to ask Davy and her face fell. "By the way, Mum wants you to take her big photo album with you next time you go to see them. She wants to look at it."

Davy dropped the ragged cloth and walked over to wear his younger sister stood. She let him envelope her in his arms and he rubbed her back in reassurance. "I was going to go and see them tonight if you want to come with me."

She shook her head slowly. "No. Not tonight Davy. What I really need is some R&R and me time." She cocked her head for a second, thinking. "I'll go see them after we're done here on Monday."

Davy smiled. "I think I'll go the too. I'll go tonight and then join you on Monday again. They'll like that."

She smiled sadly back. "Ok. That sounds good. The nurse said that she can extend visiting hours for us."

"That's good. It means I don't have to keep handing the kitchen over to Mac. And we can go see them together more often."

"Yes. I told her that. She thinks it's a good idea. I haven't told mum and dad yet."

Davy grinned again. "Well, we'll just have to surprise them on Monday then."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Anyways, I better get going. I'll take the trash out before I go though, so don't worry about that. I'll leave out the back."

Davy kissed her on the cheek and gave her a quick hug. "Alright. Go safe then."

She playfully punched him as he laughed. "You know I'm more than capable of protecting myself!"

He grinned back. "Yes miss Voldemort-killer," he mocked.

She laughed and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed the full garbage bag and headed to the back door and the dumpster waiting out there. She waved once more to Davy and stepped out into the cold night air. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and quickly headed down the cold alley to the large bin. As she approached she saw that some of the food boxes she had taken out just before had been disturbed and instantly the alarm bells rang. Before she even had time to consciously think it, she had drawn her wand from her sleeve and looked around her quickly for any possible threat.

It was then that she noticed something was underneath the boxes and laughed at her paranoia. She figured it was another dog sleeping there and headed over to the dumpster, wand still in hand- just in case. As she neared she realised that whatever it was wasn't moving and that there was blood on the ground next to it, soaking into the boxes and turning them scarlet. She hurried over to help the poor animal but stopped in her tracks as she saw the small white claw that was lying on the ground- the only part of the creature not covered by boxes.

Clutching her wand and leaving the already forgotten rubbish on the ground, she warily approached, knowing full well that it was not a dog that was under those boxes. But she still couldn't help staring in shock when she pulled the boxes away from the creature and looked down at the small white dragon lying there, unconscious and with a large gash in its side- slowly bleeding to death.

* * *

**A.N: I am hoping to write longer chapters soon but I have not written any Dramione in a VERY long time and I'm just getting back into it. So please forgive me if they're not very long. I'm gonna try and get a chappie up at least once a week, but I am in my final year of school and exams are coming up, so we'll just have to see. Again, thanks for reading and please feel free to review/alert. I'd really love some feedback, positive or constructive criticism. No flames please -Jess.**


End file.
